grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Graciela "Grachi" Alonso
Főszereplők: Jadek, :: Főbb párok: Jade x Herman ,,,, ahhw örökké szerelem! ,, ,_, Big Jade Nagyon szexi lány és Herman bassza és nyalja Jadet Very cuteeh!! Physical Appearance Graciela has a lightly olive toned skin, almond shaped dark brown or black eyes, curly brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and with an averaged fitted body. She is usually described as beautiful by the characters of the show and the audience. Her hair is straightened during the third season. Her taste of clothes is usually casual, mostly wearing jeans, pants, and bright colored dress shirts, with a bit of dressiness. She loves to wear boots. Powers and Abilities Graciela alonso as a witch, has magical powers. Her magic is a pink spark, which was later converted into a pink lining during the third season. She uses her powers to do good and partly help anyone who needs help. But normally has some trouble with her powers too, such as teleportation, where she always end up in the swimming pool. But despite the problem, she has proven that she can control her powers. She doesn't use her powers often during the first and second season. Although she has to use them quite often during the third season since she now attends the school of magic. Grachi is the only one who knows the padlock spell matilda and the principal are dying to know the padlock spell Being the chosen one Graciela is a powerful witch. Although Graciela has pink lining and spark powers , she also uses pink puff smoke like Mia ,and sometimes uses white spark instead of pink. When Graciela and Matilda switches over bodies,Grachi uses green overtone Personality Grachi is a typical good girl protagonist: smart, nice, and cheerful. She also acts like a regular teenager, shown in the way she wants to please people but also wants to stay true to herself. Grachi also cannot swim and has a fear of water and the ocean. It was demonstrated in Episode 15 when Daniel was teaching her to swim, as she gets lost in the waves and Daniel has to rescue her. Relationships Daniel Esquivel Daniel is Grachi's boyfriend. They always get along whenever they are in a good relationship. Grachi and Daniel were very good friends ever since they met until they officially get into a romantic relationship near the end of season one. In season two, it shows that Daniel has issues with Grachi's powers and is glad that they are gone. When he finds out that Grachi created clones to help her be in many places at once using her magic, Daniel breaks up with Grachi. However, they get together again after repairing their issues. Her "boyfriend" ( Grachi is another version of every witch way) Axel is Grachi's ex boyfriend they broke up because Grachi said it wouldntt work out between them both so Grachi and Daniel are back, Axel was jealous of those times when Daniel may be cuddling with Grachi he alwaus has feelings for her no matter what but he seems to fall in love with Evil Grachi they even kissed and there both in love and they want to destroy the magic realm together. Mecha Mecha is Grachi's best friend. They help each other when they are in. She is very loyal to Grachi, never leaving her side especially when Grachi needs her. Mecha is Grachi's Guardian in season one, but in season two Mecha had to become Mia's Guardian. Their friendship was temporarily shattered when Matilda casts a spell on the two of them so they can hate each other. But along the way, Mecha and Grachi tend to get along once again. Like Grachi, Mecha can't stand Matilda and the Panthers. Cussy Cussy is Grachi's tutor. She is a good witch and trains Grachi to be also a good witch. She is trapped in a ring by The Madam Director but in the last episode in season 1, she is released by Grachi by casting a spell. Diego Diego has shown that he is a good friend of Grachi. He was also one of the people that knows that witches existed. Yet there was a time when he had a fight secretly accused Grachi of casting a time freezing spell, when it was actually Mia.he is the boyfriend of matilda;a witch. Diego is the brother of Rosa and Alejandra Forlan. Diego is also the last living kanay (kanays are magical beings that cast their spells through the elements/control the elements: fire water air wind) ( although in the Us adaption "every witch way there were two kanays and mia ( the other kanay) in Every Witch Way can control electricity too and can shaleshift and has a spider seal) Chema Chema is Daniel' Miller's cousin and best friend. He is shown not to have problems with Grachi, but falsely accused her of stealing the money that Daniel earned for the swimming competition he's suppose to enter in order to cover for himself, since he really is the one who stole the money. But along the way, he apologizes to both Grachi and Daniel for lying. Grachi supports Mecha in being with him. Enemies = Matilda When Grachi moves to their neighbourhood, she didn't know Matilda so well but until they bumped to each other in school and Matilda's smoothie spilled and it was floating in mid air. Matilda got mad at Grachi and was also jealous because she is with Daniel, she also didn't like Grachi because she is the strongest chosen one and Matilda was jealous since she was not. In season 2, they started a slight friendship. Eventually, this friendship was destroyed when she and Matilda switched bodies. Matilda later finds out that her powers were with her mother and blames Grachi for not telling her. They eventually become friends again and stepsisters as of the last episode of season two. In season 3 Matilda left because she cant stand Grachi. Mia Grachi's new powerful enemy in magic and her love for Daniel in season two. She first appears at Matilda's Sweet 16, when Grachi and Daniel went to school, stepping into Grachi's Flower. After falling in love with Daniel at first sight, she tried her best to steal Daniel's heart away from Grachi but she ended up losing. At first, she pretended to be Grachi's friend, giving her advice on how to be a better witch. However, she reveals herself to be a bad person, and Grachi immediately dislikes her. Grachi is given a lot of problems by Mia, like her relationship with Daniel, Mia forcing Mecha to help Mia and letting everyone think that Grachi stole some shoes. Also, adding to their rivalry, Mecha suddenly was assigned to be Mia's guardian. In the end, Grachi beats her and erases her memory. In season 3,Mia's memory is restored thus plotting a revenge plan against Grachi.In the last episode of the third season she loses her powers after being attacked from the Evil Grachi and be friends with Grachi Madam Director She forced Grachi to be at her side but Grachi refused. She is an evil witch, that's why Cussy and Madam Director don't get along. At the last episode, she tries to steal Grachi and Matilda's powers. She also turned Sibilo into bermuda shorts and Julio into a fish. In the end, she is turned into a dog by Grachi and Matilda. She is now kept by Matilda, who calls her a "birthday present". Trivia *Grachi is shown to have no ability in swimming. *Grachi's appearance completely changed during the third season. *Grachi has been in a magical duel with Matilda and Mia. *Without the existence of Grachi, there are several changes from the lives of each character. Images 1306861585.jpg 1303763278.jpg 270872 212522685456453 166094876765901 543726 6268651 n.jpg Isabella catillo.jpg Grach Love.jpg Fb 01.jpg Grachi.jpg Grachi Solo.jpg Untitled7.png 250px-Grachipgeart.png Isabella Castillo.jpg 1303763246.jpg Grachi and daniel.jpg Cussy 5.jpg 1303764003.jpg 1306861644.jpg Grachi3sraigh.jpg|Grachi in season 3, with new hair and skin tone. Category:Main charactars Category:Witches Category:Teens